


Post-SATP time stamp

by stele3



Series: The Soldier and the Parade [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Movies)
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14206734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stele3/pseuds/stele3
Summary: @cactusspatz requested: “If you’re up for it, a post-story time stamp for The Soldier and the Parade would be awesome."





	Post-SATP time stamp

Steve turns out to be fairly neutral on _The Black Parade_ , but Steve is neutral on most music. Barnes would bet that every album he owns was procured strictly because they sounded like _back then_.

“They’re not _bad_ ,” Steve says as they listen to _House of Wolves_. “Not really something you can dance to, but I wasn’t much for dancing anyway. I like the lyrics, except–except for that one–”

“ _Mama_.”

“ _Mama_ ,” Steve agrees heavily, and Barnes presses skip on the player.

-o-

Stark pretends to hate My Chem and emo rock in general, but a) no one who listens to AC/DC that much gets to act snobby and b) Barnes has caught him using a couple of screwdrivers to drum along with _Welcome to the Black Parade_.

-o-

The one person who shows any enthusiasm, surprisingly, is Thor. The first time he listens to the whole album he seems interested. “These bards sing of battle and triumph, as is fitting. Are there songs of drink as well?”

That segues into Barnes awkwardly explaining about Gerard Way’s drug and alcohol recovery, while trying to pretend that he doesn’t know too much on the subject. Somehow Mikey Way gets mentioned, too, and Thor stills, a frown between his eyes. “He sings of his brother?”

That leads to an explanation of the meaning behind _Famous Last Words_ and a replay of the song itself, which in turn leads to a giant Norse god breaking down in tears on the couch. Apparently, Barnes isn’t the only one who internalizes song lyrics as metaphors for his entire fucking life.


End file.
